The present invention relates to an improved method for preparing an abrasive article of good quality in an efficient manner.
Abrasive articles used for grinding or polishing various wood products, e.g., plywoods or MDF(medium density fiber) boards, are generally produced by coating abrasives on a backing formed by combining a woven fabric of cotton or polyester/cotton with a kraft paper.
GB Patent No. 1,451,331 discloses an abrasive sheet prepared by laminating a cylinder paper and a polyester film to form a backing, coating abrasive grains thereon with an adhesive, e.g., phenolic formaldehyde resin, and curing the coated laminate at a high temperature. During the curing step, however, the moisture content of the cylinder paper decreases rapidly, causing the abrasive sheet to deform and warp. Accordingly, a moisturizing step is required to restore the original moisture content of the cylinder paper.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, efficient method for preparing abrasive articles having good performance properties.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method for preparing an abrasive article comprising coating a conductive binder resin on one surface of a cylinder paper or greige cloth, coating abrasive particles on one side of a PET or nylon film, and combining the coated surface of the cylinder paper or greige cloth with the other side of the PET or nylon film.